residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Walker
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Ivan, honey, what's wrong? Did someone upset you?" --Mary, a hallucination brought on by Ivan's blood lust. Mary Annette Walker "Mary Demidov" born April 4th, 1957-October 13th, 2001, was born the only daughter of Harold Walker and Sylvia Walker and was also the deceased wife of Ivan Demidov. She is also the mother to Mischa Demidov. Playing only a minor role in Resident Evil: Code Genesis, she appears as a hallucination during Ivan's blood lust fits and sometimes during quick flashbacks of memory. In life, she was a medical officer in the United States Army and was killed in a supposed robbery attempt during her trip to the store. She is portrayed by Parisa Fakhri. Early Life and Death Mary was born in a small town of Pennsylvania and she joined the army shortly after graduating from Medical School. Not much is known about her early life, but she did fight in the rebel war between Russia and Germany troops. She had crossed paths with Ivan who at first, considered her to be a threat. When noticing his wounds, she touched him up. During the act, she noticed his unnatural claws and scales. Mary sensed something unique about Ivan and felt no fear from it. She assured him that she would keep his secret and raced through the battlefield to join her squad. After time had passed, Mary once more met up with Ivan in the middle of a field battle. This time, she delivered a message cleverly disguised as an attempt to talk to him. He was surprised to learn that she was only interested in him and learning more about who he was. This time, Ivan too was intrigued with learning about her and he agreed to meet with her again. Holding up in a destroyed house, Ivan and Mary share some food rations and stories. The two began to connect well with one another and continued to meet in the same spot for several weeks. One day, Ivan was walking to meet up with Mary and noticed that her squad were making rude and obscene gestures to her. At the time, Mikhail was following his friend to see what he had been up to the past several weeks and was shocked to find that it was an American woman. Ivan was enraged by the cruel actions of Mary's own team and brutally attacked them, tearing them apart in the process. Much to Mary's shock, Ivan could not control or stop himself from his actions and eventually, she soothed him enough to learn that he had difficulty with his triggered blood lust. After burying the dead, Mary and Mikhail both promised that the entire thing would be kept in secret. Mikhail seemed to respect Mary a little more for this. When Mary discovered that she had been pregnant, she immediately sent in a request to return home. After the war ceased and its economy crashed, her request was granted. She visited Ivan one final night and asked that he come with her, but Ivan was still tied to his army because of the situation with Russia. He had been drafted to Afghanistan. When she told him of the news, Ivan was overjoyed to learn that he was going to be a father. He informed Mikhail and his men and knew that he had to go with her. Mary eventually came up with an idea to send them all home with her. She would bribe some of her closest friends on her ship to keep their identity a secret. And after much trouble, it worked. Once home, Mary gave birth to Mischa in 1996 of October 12th in her family's house and declared Mikhail to be the boy's godfather. After Mischa was born, Mary decided to purchase a home for all of them to live in. The house itself would house Ivan and his Russian men because she had grown too fond of them and did not feel right about pushing them away. During the time that Mischa was growing, Mary received a strange phone call one night and it was a man who said, "You will save the world". A little disturbed by the message, Mary did not tell Ivan about it, but instead, kept it quiet. The day that followed, Mary went to the store to get some things, but her car was apprehended by a strange man wearing an Umbrella pin. He chased her down the street where her car wrecked and she fled into town on foot. She attempted to run for help, but she was caught and gunned down in front of a local grocery store. The murderer was never found. Her death sparked fear and animosity from the town and they came to fear Ivan purely because of it. Personality "It's okay, Ivan. I don't care what they think." --Mary, reassuring Ivan in one of his moments of hallucinations. Mary is described by Mikhail and Ivan both to be a kind and generous woman. She is mostly quiet, softspoken and tends to shrug off insults pretty well. Even when her relationship with Ivan was viewed by the public eye as poor, she didn't seem to care about it at all. She is also a very loving person and did whatever she could to take care of her husband and son. Most outside individuals who had dealt with Ivan before tended to shy away from him because of his temper and his sheer size. Mary was considered to be the only one who didn't fear Ivan and saw him as an individual and not a monster. Wardrobe Mary is only seen briefly in a few flashbacks and during a moment when Ivan lost his will to his blood lust at Isle Alexandria. She is seen wearing a white crew neck shirt and brown pants. Mary also seems to wear an opal necklace. Physical Appearance Mary is a small, yet slightly muscular woman with short, chocolate brown hair and gentle blue eyes. Ivan describes her has being "the most beautiful creature on Earth". In some eerie ways, Ivan is reminded of his wife in Claire Redfield. Relationships Ivan's Russians "She took good care of us....made sure that we were safe and healthy...It was like we were a part of her family..." --One of Ivan's Russians, to Claire. Mary was on very good terms with Ivan's war mates. She offered to buy property for every one of them to live simply because she had grown attached to them as if they were a part of her family. She cooked large meals for them every day when they would return home from work. They all speak very highly of her to Claire and respected her. Ivan Demidov "It's okay, honey...I love you... That's all that matters to me..." --Mary, to Ivan in a hallucination. Mary deeply loved Ivan and took very good care of him, being the best wife that she could. When he would enter in a "fit", she would show no fear and just calm him down with her gentle, sweet words. Somehow, they would always bring him back. She shows no fear of the large, monstrous man and even when people think less of him, she simply shrugs it off of her shoulders. Going as far as covering up the men he had killed, Mary went to any lengths to protect him. Mischa Demidov "I remember her face. She would sing to me..." --Mischa, on his mother. When the boy was born, Mary instantly smothered him with love and affection. She felt truly happy to have a child as "beautiful" as he was. Although Mischa was born with minor birth defects (hair loss, Heterochromia iridum), she did not care. She would often sing to him when he was a baby to calm him down. Mikhail Bardzecki "That woman... she made him happy. My boss was always smiling. When she was alive, I have never seen her look at him with disgust or pain. It was always love. ... Yes, always love." --Mikhail, on Mary Walker. Mikhail generally had a distrust of Mary being an American. When he first met her, he was surprised when she covered up the death of the men in her squad and even became impregnated by Ivan. He knew that Ivan loved her, so he grew to respect her as Ivan's wife. Her kindness and general love for many things melted his bitter heart. When she had been shot, Mikhail developed a hatred for anyone who would come near his boss. Quotes *''"Ivan, honey; I love you. They don't see that, but it's okay. I'm not married to them."'' *(In an illusion) "Ivan, what's wrong? Talk to me. You know you can always talk to me." *''"Mischa...I love that name."'' *''"Sweet little boy. He's beautiful."'' *''"War can sometimes bring death and destruction, but it brought me to you."'' *''"It's okay, don't worry about that. You're my ''husband. I married you because I loved you, no matter what you are." *''"Mom. Dad. This is Ivan. I know what you're thinking, but it's okay; he's actually very proper. He won't cause you trouble."'' *''"I'll find a place for us. ALL of us."'' *''"You guys are so sweet. I don't want any of you to leave. You've helped Ivan through so much. It would be selfish to cast you out."'' *''"Mikhail, I know what you think of me; I might be one of those American women who use and abuse, but I love him. I can prove that to you for as long as it takes."'' *''"I would have no one else but you, Ivan."'' *''"Haha. You actually did that?"'' *''"Mischa, behave now."'' *''"Ivan. Don't worry about them. They don't know you for who you are. That's their loss."'' Gallery Trivia *Mary \m(a)-ry\ as a girl's name is pronounced MARE-ee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Mary is "star of the sea". Saint Jerome associated the Virgin's name with the Latin phrase "stella maris". Other possible meanings are (Hebrew) "wished-for child; rebellion; sea of bitterness". Variant of Miriam. Biblical: the virgin mother of Christ. Mary became the object of great veneration in the Catholic Church. Through the centuries, names like Dolores and Mercedes have been created to express aspects of Mary's life and worship. Mary is also used in blends and compound names. *Walker \wa(l)-ker\ as a boy's name (also used as girl's name Walker), is pronounced WAHL-ker. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Walker is "cloth washer or walker". Occupational name: in the medieval era, workers trod on the wool to cleanse of impurities. Also possibly "wall swamp", referring to the location of a family homestead near a swamp and a city wall. Author Walker Percy; photographer Walker Evans. *According to certain individuals, Mary Walker is a separate descendant of the Marcus family (possibly great-niece), which would have easily made her a potential target for Umbrella anyway. *Mary influenced some of her friends in the army to keep quiet about Ivan and Mischa so that they could achieve safe passage to America. It isn't made known just how she managed to keep this "criminal" act in the dark for so long. *When dead, Umbrella covered up her murder as a mere robbery attempt. *She has several scars on her back and arms from when Ivan accidentally hurt her during his fits. *In the Viral series, it is mentioned that Mary was a teacher before she died. Though this isn't made known what her occupation was in the game after she had left the army. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC)